This disclosure generally relates to dihydroxy aromatic compounds. More particularly the disclosure relates to dihydroxy aromatic compounds and methods for preparing the compounds.
Dihydroxy aromatic compounds are generally known to be useful in the preparation of polycarbonates that exhibit exceptional properties like high glass transition temperature (Tg), high refractive index (RI), chemical resistance, and barrier properties. Materials having higher Tg and higher RI properties are in great demand for use in various applications like automotives and optical media.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new compounds that will provide polymers with better chemical resistance and at the same time retain high Tg values to enable their use in forming a gamut of articles.